


All My Love to You

by moetekitazo



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Reki, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foot Jobs, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Play, Reki being an absolute idiot, Smut, Takes place after Episode 5 btw, Top!Langa, and Langa concerned over him 24/7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moetekitazo/pseuds/moetekitazo
Summary: Ever since the beef between Langa and Adam, Reki has been feeling conflicted about the feelings swirling in both his mind and heart. It's enough to cause Langa great concern, and he takes Reki's skateboard away in the promise that he will return it as soon as Reki tells him what's wrong.How on earth can Reki tell Langa that what's wrong is the feelings in his own heart for the boy?
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 29
Kudos: 687





	All My Love to You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than 24 hours and I don't know how I honestly did it. I think the skateboarding boys took over my soul and forced me to write it.
> 
> But hello! It's been over a year since I've posted... I had the sudden urge to write, and I couldn't resist after seeing Langa and Reki's relationship. It's SO cute, those two really do rely on each other ;o;
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy! I had a whole lot of fun writing this.
> 
> This takes place sometime after the events of episode 5, so spoiler warning!

“W-wah-!”

He thought he had it; he seriously thought he had it. But alas, his ego got the better of him, as it did most of the time, and the red-haired male stumbled from his skateboard and onto the ground. 

He collapsed in a small heap, his body skidding slightly across the ground before coming to a halt, and the young man simply did not yell or cry out in pain at the hard impact, but instead let out a groan of frustration.

“Oh, _come on-!”_ Reki exclaimed, quickly getting to his feet and rubbing the dirt off his jeans and oversized jacket. “I thought I would have been able to nail it this time!”

“You approached that bend _way_ too fast, Reki.”

A voice, several feet away from him, spoke from the sidelines. Reki knew who it was, of course, as the source of the voice was the handsome male with icy blue hair and eyes so blue he thought he could see the vast ocean through them.His calm demeanor always brought some form of inner peace inside him-- Well, _the majority of the time,_ that is.

These days, the boy's voice only brought inner turmoil within Reki. And he had no idea how to describe those emotions. 

And thus, when they boiled over past his brain, it always ended up like that; him messing up a trick and skidding to the ground in a heap, only to groan in annoyance.

“I know, _I know!”_ Reki exclaimed, a scowl on his slightly bruised face. “I just thought I could have had it that time no matter what the speed.” He picked up his board, turning towards the other male. “How could you tell anyways?”

Finally meeting Reki’s gaze,the two stared at each other for a few long seconds before Langa sighed, simply standing from where he was situated and walking up towards Reki. Reki didn’t move from his spot, grounded, and soon enough Langa was standing right in front of him. There was a pregnant silence between the two, still holding each other's gazes with slight intensity, before Langa reached out towards Reki and placed his hands on his shoulders.

“O-oi!” Reki exclaimed, becoming flustered. “W-what do you think you’re doing, Langa?!”

The taller boy held onto his shoulders for a few moments, seemingly in deep thought, before sighing and pulling his hands away. His gaze returned to the now flustered Reki, whose cheeks were slowly turning to the shade of a tomato. 

“Just as I suspected,” Langa began, his tone straight to the point. “You’re _tense.”_

 _“T-tense?!”_ Reki repeated, more shocked than ever. “How the hell did you pull that out of your ass?!”

“Your shoulders are stiff, that’s how I can tell.” Langa continued without a care in the world, shrugging his shoulders while beginning to walk back over to where he was seated. He shot a sharp glare back towards Reki as he did so, signaling the shorter boy to follow, and huffing a deep sigh from the pit of his lungs, Reki simply followed his lead. He soon sat right next to Langa, hunched over while the other male fished around the area for something.

“You’ve been like that for a while, recently,” Langa continued to explain, his hand finally reaching a first-aid box the two always carried around with them. “I thought it was me being overly concerned at first, but after your last beef I could tell by your body language that you seemed more tense than usual.”

Pulling the first aid kit into his lap, Langa opened it and began to search for the alcohol wipes. Reki stared at him intently as he did so, Langa’s movements seeming all the more slow because he did. Langa found a packet of alcohol wipes and tore it open. Reki had no idea why but he just found the action so… _Sexy._

 _What the fuck?_ Reki questioned his own mind at this point. _Okay, what? Sexy???_

Langa didn’t seem to care nor even see Reki’s sudden torment; he unfolded the alcohol wipe and quickly turned to face Reki while lifting it to his bruised, slightly cut face. Reki was released by his intrusive thoughts, letting out a yelp of pain, and Langa carefully began to dab the new cuts and bruises with care, making sure to disinfect them without causing Reki too much pain.

“It isn’t just at the beefs anymore either,” Langa continued, dabbing a newly-formed cut on the left side of Reki’s cheek. “You seem tense at school now as well, and even at work you seem spaced out.” He moved the alcohol wipe to a bruise just above Reki’s right eyebrow, “Even now, while we’re just practicing, you’re rash and end up tense, and it’s leaking into your ability to properly skate.”

“Ah… Haha…” Reki suddenly felt exposed, laughing nervously as Langa continued to tend to his face. He rubbed the back of his neck, “Is it really that bad?”

“If you can’t skate properly, then of course it’s bad,” Langa didn’t even hesitate, “You’re covered in more bruises and cuts than usual because of this. I know you’re a klutz, but this is almost too much even for _you.”_

His eyebrows furrowed with concern, and Langa soon dragged the now dirtied alcohol wipe to the last cut he hadn’t touched on Reki’s face; one on his lower lip. He gently dabbed the cloth onto the wound, Reki letting out a hiss of pain and closing his eyes from the tingling sensation. It only lasted for a few moments, though, and as soon as he opened his eyes again, a pair of sparkling, beautiful blue eyes were staring right back at him. Reki froze under their gaze, his heart suddenly going haywire to the point where he thought it had entered his throat. His face felt hot, his mind numb, and it didn’t help when Langa stroked the alcohol wipe ever so carefully across his lower lip.

The smeared blood was cleaned up, and Langa soon pulled away from Reki. He discarded the now dirtied alcohol wipe into a nearby trash can, balling it up to make a perfect toss. Unphased by Reki suddenly in a daze, Langa resumed tending to his wounds, pulling out a few bandaids and a small tube of neosporin. He opened one of the bandaids, put a dab of the ointment onto the center of it, and cupped Reki’s face with a sudden intensity.

 _“G-gwah-!”_ Reki snapped out of his heated daze, feeling fingers grasp his cheek and mouth scrunching up. _“Wha aw yew dewin’?!”_

“Patching you up, of course.” Langa said simply, sticking the bandage on his cheek and covering one of his cuts. “We don’t want that basic face of yours getting infected now, do we?”

Reki growled, _“Oi!_ My face is not _basic-!”_

“Stop squirming or you’ll open your wounds up again.”

“Stop babying me-!”

“Not until you stop squirming around.”

Reki let out a groan of defeat, his shoulders slumping as Langa continued to cup his cheek all while placing bandaids here and there. The final one was placed over the particularly nasty gash just above Reki’s right eyebrow, and when he finally secured it to his skin, Langa removed Reki’s chin from his hand and began to pick up the trash in his lap.

“Jeez, did you have to cup me that hard?” Reki rubbed his chin, his skin slightly pulsing from the harsh grab. “Your hands are so rough…”

“I just didn’t want you squirming around opening your cuts again.” Langa sighed, sending Reki a concerned expression.

Just like he did with the alcohol wipe, Langa balled up the trash and tossed it perfectly into the nearby trash can. The two were silent for a few long moments, gazing off into the setting sun beyond the skate park they frequented for practices. Sometimes it was here, sometimes it was inside an abandoned building. Hell, there were times they begged (well, _forced)_ Shadow to drive them to the mountain if they were hungry for more, Miya sometimes joining them when they did so. It was so intertwined into their daily lives that Reki and Langa felt inseparable.

It was due to them being stuck like glue that has caused Reki’s thoughts to suddenly spiral in a direction he wasn’t so sure how to describe. All he could say was that his heart ached every time he thought about Langa for extended periods of time.

If Reki had to pinpoint when it began, it was the time Langa was forced to skate against Adam.

“...Sorry.”

Reki didn’t know where it came from, but his voice soon slipped past his pulsing lips as an apology. He didn’t know what he was apologizing for exactly, whether it was being so tense as of recently, his mess-ups during practice that caused so many cuts and bruises that Langa seriously began to worry about him, or even for the feelings that were swelling inside both his heart and mind. Even so, no matter what prompted him to suddenly apologize, Reki decided that all three were valid excuses for his pathetic apology.

Langa seemed to have let out a soft sigh, but he didn’t seem angry or upset at Reki. Instead, a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, and he turned to meet Reki before speaking again.

“You don’t need to apologize, don’t worry.” Langa spoke in a gentle, calm voice that sent Reki’s heart racing. Oh how he _loved_ hearing his voice when he spoke like this. “It just worries me a bit seeing you all tense and roughed up more than usual.”

“So it is _my_ fault, huh...?” Reki smiled sadly, his tone only just loud enough for Langa to hear. “Just like always-”

_“Reki.”_

The boy beside him interrupted him, and Reki turned to face Langa. However, before he could properly do so, he felt a hand on the top of his head, warm to the touch despite his hair being so thick. Langa had placed his hand on the top of his head, and he soon began to pat his head, almost making sure Reki hadn’t hurt himself somewhere else.

“What do I keep telling you?” Langa questioned, staring directly into Reki’s soul.

“T-that I should stop blaming myself for everything?” Reki replied in a question, unsure what to say nor think. Luckily, his answer seemed to have sated Langa, as he smiled and soon brought his patting to a slow pet.

“Exactly. You need to stop blaming yourself for everything, especially when it comes to _me.”_ Langa’s hand continued to pet Reki’s hair, and he could feel his heart melting from the smooth touches. “Remember, I _wanted_ to skate against Adam. It wasn’t because you lost. And yet you still blame yourself for that instance.”

Reki sighed, slumping even more in his seated position. “How could I not? If I had won-”

“You don’t _need_ to win, Reki.” Once again, Langa interrupted him, his tone still kind but more affirmative. “Stop thinking you need to win and be perfect at everything. What ever happened to just skating with me by your side?”

Although he knew Langa’s words were not only trying to cheer him up, Reki couldn’t help but feel his heart twist at the simple truth. They did skate by each other’s sides at first, so close that the two could touch ever so easily. But even though they were stuck side by side, inseparable from each other, Reki felt like Langa was slowly skating ahead of him.

It was a gradual speed up, barely recognizable until Reki realized the distance between them. By the time he did, Langa was already pushing himself out into the world, and he felt that he was trailing so far behind that he would soon be out of grasp. Their fingers would no longer touch, Langa speeding off into the night, and all Reki could do was attempt to speed up, only to fumble and fall to the ground, and for the man he genuinely liked to speed away from his heart.

Reki knew it was greedy to think that way, especially since Langa was genuinely happy with skateboarding. He knew the boy quickly found a love with it, and Reki had to admit watching Langa improve over time so fast was beautiful in his own eyes. But Reki didn’t realize that because he was improving so fast, he would catch so much attention, that attention in particular making Reki feel as if he were getting left behind. It was absolutely selfish of him, but with these feelings gnawing at his heart…

Just what the hell were they, and what did that mean he wanted from Langa?

The silence must have dragged on much too long for Langa’s liking; the boy simply sighed as he got up from his seated position.

“No more skating until you’ve gotten your thoughts sorted out, Reki.”

His words almost didn’t register in Reki’s mind, but after a pregnant pause the red-haired boy soon burst up from his spot, his face full of shock.

_“W-WHAT?!”_

“You heard me.” Langa stared at him after taking a few steps forward, his eyes seeming to repeat the statement he had said just before. “No more skateboarding of any form until you get whatever is wrong in your head sorted out. I mean it.”

Before Reki could form a rebuttal, Langa reached towards the ground and plucked Reki’s skateboard, holding it in a secure grasp. Reki let out a yell and reached towards the board, trying to snatch it from Langa’s grasp but failing miserably. All Langa had to do was take a quick step to the right in order to avoid the red headed boy, and he clutched the skateboard close to his chest as if to affirm his actions and words.

“B-but-!” Reki attempted to argue with him, however Langa simply shook his head.

“We’re not arguing about this, Reki.” Langa’s tone was straight to the point, and Reki knew that any form of arguing or begging would be fruitless. “I don’t want to see you continuing to fumble, or worse yet, get gravely injured because of how tense you are these days. It’s the last thing I want, and I’ll be keeping this skateboard until you tell me what’s wrong.”

There really was no way Reki could get out of this one, and he even had to agree with Langa. He was getting tired of the cuts and bruises plaguing his body. The injuries were getting quite annoying, and he knew all it took was one grave mistake during a beef, while his mind was tense, to slip and fall, gravely injuring himself.

He could remember the look on Langa’s face after his fall from his beef with Adam, and it was something that had plagued his dreams for weeks on end.

“Are you going to argue about it or agree with me?”

Langa stared at him while continuing to clutch his skateboard in hand, all while Reki was still stuck reaching out towards him. There really wasn’t anything he could disagree on, so he slowly retracted his arm, letting it hang from his side and glancing downward.

“...No. You’re right. I need time to get my thoughts sorted out.”

He couldn’t see Langa’s face, but Reki could tell he was satisfied with his answer. Lifting his face to meet his gaze, Langa had a determined smile on his face, the wind lightly blowing his hair, Reki finding the sight mesmerizing.

“Thank you, Reki,” Langa spoke in a gentle voice, “I’m here for you, okay? _Always.”_

Reki felt his heart swell at his words, but a pleasant feeling soon ran through his body. He was sure his face got slightly red from his words, but he could feel the unease he had felt for so long dissipate inside him. 

_Yeah._ Reki thought to himself. _Langa isn’t going anywhere. We’re stuck together like glue, as always. He’ll never go too far out of my grasp._

“Think you, Langa.”

He wasn’t so sure if they were more than friends at this point; maybe they could be considered ‘best friends’. But even if that’s what they were called, Reki didn’t feel satisfied being considered just that. However, he decided to ignore that feeling for now.

Allowing a relaxed smile to tug the corners of his lips upward, Reki grabbed his can of soda, chugging the last remnants as Langa reached down to grab his own board, clutching one in each of his hands.

“How about we head back to your place and relax for a bit, Reki?” Langa spoke, beginning to walk in the direction of Reki’s place without confirmation. “I best explain to your mother anyways why you’re so beaten up.”

“She’s used to it by now.” Reki rolled his eyes, jogging for a few seconds in order to meet up with Langa. He leaned towards him, “Besides, I bet your mother had a heart attack the first time you came home all bruised up, didn’t she? Did she think you-”

 _“Oi.”_ Langa suddenly stepped away from Reki, narrowing his eyes. “Don’t even think about it.”

“H-huh?” Reki tried to act confused, pursing his lips only to have Langa sigh.

“Don't tell me there’s a ghost creeping by my ass trying to nab _your_ skateboard out of my hand.” Langa clicked his tongue, resuming walking. “Don’t even try it, Reki. A promise is a promise, after all.”

Reki sighed, ultimately defeated. _It was worth a shot, I suppose._ “Sorry, Langa…”

“What on earth am I going to do with you, honestly?” Langa looked exasperated, but it wasn’t as if he was fed up with Reki. Instead, he almost seemed to be teasing the shorter boy, and Reki couldn’t help but allow a large smile to spread across his face.

“Put up with me like you always do, of course!”

* * *

_He was skating down the mountain, a familiar boy with ice blue hair just a few feet in front of him._

_The two were skating just as fast as each other, going down the winding hill and taking each bend at the speed it was needed. Their hands touched the ground as they did so, carefully turning around the corners with ease, only to release from the ground with his arms carefully posed to his sides._

_It was almost like a dance; he knew Adam called skateboarding a ritual of love, but it wasn’t until now that Reki himself began to see where he was coming from. There was precise movements, just a small mistake could lead to a catastrophic accident, and the more he looked at it up close, especially with how Langa moved, Reki could notice how delicate his fingers were against the surface of the ground, and how his hair swayed against the harsh wind as beads of sweat rolled down his face._

_It was… strangely erotic, Reki finally realized, in this instance._

_It was finally a straight bit; there had been a few harsh bends the past few times coming down the hill, and it allowed a bit of momentary bliss for the two boys skating down the hill. Reki stared at Langa, who was still a few feet ahead of him, the two still going at the same pace. However, Reki suddenly felt drawn to the boy in front of him, his heart hammering against his chest as he focused on Langa more. He felt drawn to him, it was as if the two were destined to dance together, and without realizing it he had begun to speed up towards the taller boy._

_Reki soon reached his side, and Langa slowly turned to face him, as if he were expecting him to be there. He bore no surprise on his face whatsoever, and instead a playful smile rested on his lips. It was… different than the smiles Reki was used to from Langa, and he suddenly felt his heart soaring, beating hard enough as if it were pulsing through his ears._

_All Reki could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat, breathing, wind brushing past his body, and the sound of skateboards rolling._

_Langa seemed to have opened his mouth to say something, Reki couldn’t hear him over the sounds stimulating his senses. But even so, that didn’t mean he couldn’t understand what he had just said to him. Reki had understood what he had said loud and clear, and he could feel a flash of heat rise towards his cheeks._

_‘Hold onto my hands.’_

_Honestly, Langa didn’t need to actually say it. Reki could tell that’s what he was saying just with his eyes alone._

_Slowly, being careful to maintain his balance, Reki reached out towards Langa, his hands already stretched out ready to meet his. They clasped onto each other, their fingers intertwining, feeling each other out, before they latched onto one another, holding each other comfortably as they continued to skate further downward. Reki could feel the heat pooling from underneath Langa’s gloves, soon warming his hands up from the cold breeze as they continued down the hill._

_They were no longer skating- No, dancing alone. They were now a pair, tangoing together and feeling each other out in a ritual of love. Through skating._

_A turn approached, but neither of the boys were scared nor willing to let go. They moved closer together, so close that Reki could feel Langa’s body heat, and twisted their bodies so that they turned with ease. It wasn’t too steep of a curve, and thus no hands were needed in order to guide them. He didn’t think it was humanly possible though despite that, but the two danced together and adjusted all while keeping a firm grasp on one another._

_Another straight bit was before them, allowing the two boys to readjust the grip they had on each other. Langa’s fingers seemed to stroke Reki’s before grasping them carefully once more, and Reki found the act to be intimate, a shiver running down his spine. Their bodies were gradually getting closer since the last bend; Reki continued to feel Langa’s heat radiate towards his body, and he couldn’t help but feel drawn to it, his eyes glazing over with need._

_Langa seemed to have felt the same way, a certain affection in his eyes as he looked down towards Reki. He too gradually fell closer towards the shorter boy, and soon enough their bodies pushed against each other, their skateboards touching as well._

_Reki let out a gasp from the sudden warmth that filled his body, traveling down its entirety. His face was sure to be as red as his hair at this point, but he didn’t care anymore. This was not only the warmness he desired, but the feeling he desired. He was so tired feeling like he was chasing after Langa, feeling left behind, and now he was not only going the same pace as him, being right by his side, but so close that he could feel his heartbeat._

_Looking up to meet Langa’s gaze, Reki said his name. He couldn’t hear his own voice due to all the sounds continuing to permeate his ears and mind, but that didn’t matter. He knew Langa understood what he said, what he meant, and a soft smile tug at the corners of the blue-haired boy's lips. Reki thought he could also sense a certain affection behind his eyes too, and suddenly he saw Langa slowly begin to lean closer towards him._

_One of Langa’s hands grasped his hand, but it wasn’t long before that hand had wrapped around Reki’s waist. It was no longer a tango, but a waltz, bodies close together, sharing the same heat and feelings between one another. They tenderly held onto each other, gazing affectionately at one another, the sound of wind and skateboards hitting their ears so hard that's all they could hear. No matter how loud the sounds though, it wasn’t enough to drown their feelings or thoughts on the same wavelength._

_No more chasing after each other, no more meeting each other. If they could stay like this forever, they could find peace and happiness, Reki thought and believed._

_A sharp bend was now approaching them, one so sharp that Reki knew they would have to disband from each other in order to make. He attempted to distance himself from Langa, but the taller boy didn’t seem to want to let go. Reki began to panic, the bend approaching faster than ever, fear flashing before his eyes and begging Langa to let go otherwise what they were holding on to would collapse-_

_But Langa looked down at him with not only the same affection from before, but also with a large amount of trust._

_Reki knew what he was going to do, and his heart began to soar._

_The bend finally approached, and Langa was soon leaning his body weight onto Reki. He could feel his hips grind against his, a groan leaving Reki’s lips willing though deafened by the sounds from before. The heat of their bodies only continued to rise and Langa guided them, while he continued to hold Reki around the waist, he soon let go of his hand and reached towards the ground that was slowly approaching Reki’s behind._

_His hand touched the ground, creating a barrier behind Reki’s head so he wouldn’t get hurt. Their faces were so close to each other, Langa’s breath tickled his face, so hot to the touch that Reki began to sweat profusely. Their lips were just mere inches from each other, Reki’s delicate pink lips so close to his own chapped and slightly red-sore lips, he was sure the combination of the two textures would create such a wonderful feeling if they were to simply close the gap._

_And that’s exactly what Langa did as they made the turn._

_He slowly moved closer and closer, closing that already small gap, their lips just moments from grazing one another, the heat gradually building up, becoming hotter, before-_

“L-LANGA-!”

As his eyes shot open, awaking from the sudden dream, Reki yelled the boy’s name that plagued his dream, gripping onto the bed sheets soaked in sweat.

It took him a few minutes to calm down from the high of the dream, he didn’t know if he was back in reality or not for a while, the dream seemed so real and Reki swore he could still feel the heat of Langa’s breath on his lips. His body was covered in sweat, perhaps the adrenaline from the dream was too much for him to handle, and he soon found himself utterly exhausted, spent and sighing as his body finally calmed down.

Well… _He thought it did._

Reki didn’t understand. Why did his body still feel so _hot?_ His breathing had simmered down a bit as well as his heart, but his body still felt extremely hot. More especially… _Why the hell did his lower half feel so tight?_

It was dark in his room, but not too dark so he couldn’t see. The light from his window aided him as he sat up in his bed, glancing down at his bedsheets to see what the hell was just up with his body. He was just about to pull them away from his body when he saw a small tent down by his crotch, it wasn’t too obvious but Reki could tell it was _unnatural._ He stared at it blankly with exhaustion for a minute, but that exhaustion soon turned into panic.

Pure panic, that is.

“N-no fucking way…” Reki deadpanned, his eyes looking away from the horrific scene that was his stupid teenager body. _“What the fuck, Reki?!”_

He was almost too scared to pull away the sheets that mostly constricted what he feared his body was doing, but his curiosity was also getting the better of him. Reki was a bit of an idiot at times, and that idiot side of him was telling him to tear those sheets right off to the source to confirm his dread. He hated that he listened to it, how his hand just casually grabbed the bedsheets and ripped them off to the side, and he hated how he was met with an erection pressed right up against his boxers.

It wasn’t just an erection, but a _straining_ one at that. There was a smudge of wetness where the tip of his cock pressed against the briefs, and the sight alone sent a gasp flying out of Reki’s lips.

 _“W-why…?”_ Reki whispered that question to himself, though he wasn’t so sure why he was asking himself. The answer was so obvious, he knew all too well why his body was currently experiencing this. 

After all, it wasn’t even the first time his body had reacted this way because of a dream he had. It was probably the third or fourth time at _least_ over the past month, and each dream had one connection that caused this reaction.

Langa. Langa had been in _all_ of them.

It was useless to try and think otherwise at this point. He knew what his body was yearning for, what it wanted, and more importantly, what _he_ wanted.

“S-shit…”

The previous times, Reki had simply walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water onto his face until his erection died down. Sometimes it only took a few minutes; the last time, however, it took a near half-hour for his body to calm down. It seemed that with each dream Reki had of Langa, his body grew more and more immune to anything to die down its heat. 

He knew at this point… There was nothing else to be done except submit to it all.

How could he not touch himself when the dream was still so fresh in his memory? Reki could still feel Langa’s hot breath on his face, so close to his lips that he swore he could still Langa’s plush light, delicate lips just a mere centimeter away from his. The exchange of body heat the two had shared when they pressed against each other, so close and hot that their groins rubbed together-

 _“A-ah-!”_ A soft moan left Reki’s lips as his hand snaked down into his boxer briefs, grasping at his hot cock. It was already wet with precum, allowing easier movement for his hand, and his dick throbbed as soon as he began to move his hand up and down his shaft.

Even with his hand moving against his dick, it felt so wrong to think about Langa in such a way. He knew the boy was the root cause of why he was so tense as of late; it couldn’t have been more obvious when his mind was filled with Langa-this or Langa-that. 

But even if he knew it was wrong, Reki for the time being couldn’t deny that it felt so right as his hand continued to pump his length.

“L-… Langa..!” Reki moaned his name softly, arching his back against the bed as he continued to stroke his hard cock. Precum continued to soak it from the tip all the way down to the base as his own hand worked himself. His other free hand soon occupied itself, snaking underneath his own shirt, fingers grazing his hot, sweaty skin up to his pink, perky nipples.

They were already quite hard, as if they were begging to be touched. Reki closed his eyes, imagining Ranga’s rough and larger hands grazing them, and that thought itself was nearly enough to drive him over the edge. Another quiet moan slipped past his lips as his fingers danced around a perky nipple, occasionally pressing and massaging the tips of his fingers against them before pinching and twisting them roughly

Reki enjoyed a mix of softness and roughness, and the thought of Langa doing that to him, asking what felt better, making Reki beg of him to say what felt best…

“H-harder, _Langa…!”_

His hands began to press harder on both his nipples and cock, his fist driving faster and seeking release. He gripped his dick harder, his thumb occasionally grazing over the tip, and it was all too much for his senses. He moaned with every breath he released from his mouth, his back arching each time his fingers pinched a nipple a particular way or when his thumb ran over the tip of his hot heat. 

And most of all... All Reki could see in his mind was _Langa._

Those ice cold yet warm, caring blue eyes right above him, full of the same amount of heat as Reki’s, driving him over the edge.

He couldn’t do it anymore, that thought alone sent him over the edge.

“I-I’m gonna c-cum, Lan- _AH-!”_

Reki couldn’t even finish his sentence, cut off by a sharp moan and an intense pleasure that shot through him like a tidal wave. He couldn’t contain it anymore; he blinked and saw white, his back arching against the sweat-soaked sheets and his cock releasing its heat into his hand. He couldn’t even catch it all, and it sputtered across his stomach as he felt his cock empty itself slowly but surely. Reki felt all blissful as he did, body sinking into the bed below and his breath coming out in short, hot gasps.

Minutes must have passed before Reki finally opened his eyes again, still panting slightly and body well spent, but mind not as fogged. He recollected his scattered thoughts slowly but surely, but it wasn’t until he lifted his head and saw the scattered heat across both his hand and stomach that the realization had dawned on him.

He had just jerked off to Langa. There was no getting around it. Langa was the sole reason why his body reacted in such a way and reached its climax.

“...Haha…”

A dry laugh left Reki’s lips as he stared at the disaster he was currently in, finding it a bit comedic in all honesty. Here he was, thinking that he and Langa were slowly drifting apart when all he wanted was to be greedy and keep the boy all to himself. And just like before, when he thought of Langa as more than a best friend… It all made sense to him now, why he was so tense when it came to Langa.

Another dry laugh left Reki’s lips as he sat up in bed, grabbing a tissue from his bedside and beginning to clean himself up. He said nothing more to himself as he did so, taking at least three tissues in order to clean himself up before balling up the contents and tossing them into a nearby trash can.

Reki watched the ball miss the trash can, and for some reason he found that hilarious too.

“...What the hell is wrong with me?”

He had a feeling that his troubled thoughts were now all the more scattered, if not more stressful than before.

How on earth was he supposed to approach Langa when the root to all the tightness in his chest and mind was him?

Reki knew that he wouldn’t be skating any time soon, that’s for sure.

* * *

As the days passed without skateboarding, the more heavy Reki’s body felt.

He knew Langa was more than aware of his current condition, his eyes said it all as they sat next to each other in class, ate lunch together on the rooftop, or worked together at the shop. However, he never asked Reki what was wrong nor pestered him for answers. Instead he was incredibly patient about it, never asking questions, only inviting him with a gaze if he only felt comfortable enough.

Reki was incredibly thankful for Langa’s concern and patience, but at the same time it crushed his heart.

At first, Reki still hung out with Langa after school when he practiced at one of the skating locations. However, the dream he had prior still plagued his mind, he could still remember the proximity he felt between Langa and all the same details that drove both his mind and body to the brink, and he just couldn’t stand going to practice with Langa. 

It was exceptionally hard too since the boy still had his skateboard, and thus he told Langa one day he needed a break from skating and practice all together in order to get his thoughts straight. Langa said nothing, instead nodding his head and saying he understood.

Reki didn’t know whether to like or hate that response, as it felt the gap between the two had grown far too big for his liking.

Langa instead began to skate along with Miya for the time being, sometimes Shadow, at least that’s what he heard from Cherry Blossom. He happened to have bumped into the man by chance while walking back home from school. Cherry Blossom was talking to, who Reki assumed, was a customer just outside his shop. As he approached them, the customer thanked him and seemed to be on their way, however Cherry Blossom looked in his direction and shot him an all-too-knowing look.

“You look like shit.” The pink-haired man said bluntly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Reki simply sighed, letting his shoulders slump as he felt both his body and mind being read by the minute.

“Thanks for letting me know.” Was all Reki could respond with, and as he attempted to walk away from the elegant man, he felt a hand stop him in his tracks, a firm grip on his shoulder.

“Why aren’t you with Snow?” It took a moment for Reki to even register that Cherry Blossom was talking about Langa, his alias still wasn’t something he was accustomed with. “I thought you two worked together at the shop or practiced skating after school?” 

There seemed to be a hint of concern in Cherry Blossom’s voice, and Reki slowly turned around to glare at the man. Maybe his look overall was more than enough of an answer for the older male, and Cherry Blossom slowly let out a sigh, letting go of Reki’s shoulder and beckoning him to follow him into his shop.

“It looks like you have quite a bit on your mind.” Cherry Blossom began, walking through his shop with Reki slowly trailing behind. “Let me guess; it’s something you can’t talk to Langa about?”

“...P-pretty much.” Reki admitted, following the man into a room that seemed to be specifically for tea. In the center was a low table, and Reki made himself comfortable on one of the floor pillows before slouching against the table. His head hit the table with a small thump, and Cherry Blossom seemed amused by his sluggish reactions.

“Look at you,” He chuckled, preparing tea on a nearby counter. “It’s almost comical that you’ve gone from energetic and wagging your tail to Snow, to a sad puppy who has been kicked off by the side of the road.” Cherry Blossom turned to face Reki, “What gives to the sudden change?”

Reki sighed, “Why do you care so much?”

“Because I can see that it’s also affecting Snow too.” Cherry Blossom revealed, and Reki couldn’t help but lift his head up from the table in surprise.

“W-what do you mean it’s affecting Langa?”

Cherry Blossom sighed, turning back to preparing the tea as he began to explain.

“I just so happened to stumble across Snow and Miya practicing at an abandoned building the other night. Shadow was there too supervising them, but moreover I was surprised to not see _you_ there.” He closed the lid to the teapot, bringing it over to the table and setting it down before getting situated himself. “Shadow and Miya seemed to be in their game, but Snow…” Cherry Blossom narrowed his gaze behind his glasses, “There was a stiffness to his movements.”

“...Huh?” Reki couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and he stared at Cherry Blossom hoping the man would explain more than just that.

He continued after a pregnant pause, “I know how Snow can skate, I’ve even seen him during practice a few times and you know this too. But what I saw the other day...” He glared at Reki as he poured tea into their cups, “That was not the _usual_ Snow. So you better start speaking up, otherwise you’re both a bunch of fools who are as bad as each other.”

“I-I…” 

Reki began, but paused before he could even start properly. Where the _hell_ did he begin? More importantly, what the hell was he supposed to say? Could he tell Cherry Blossom _everything?_ He knew the older man was just as concerned as he was, and he very much appreciated his help and sincerity, but was Reki supposed to just say outright that every time he jacks off at night he thinks of Langa first and foremost?

Cherry Blossom was not taking the silence well, and he clicked his tongue as he raised his cup of tea to his lips.

“You teenagers are just utter fools,” He began, beginning to take a sip of his tea. “You go from perky to just downright depressed because of the slightest things and it pisses me o-”

_“I can’t stop masturbating to Langa!”_

Reki didn’t mean to blurt it out like that, he really didn’t. But his stupid brain got the better of him, and he said it not only in the most blunt and horrible way, but in the most vulgar way as well.

Cherry Blossom immediately began to choke on his tea, nearly shattering the cup as it fell from his hand. Luckily it only spilled the contents across the table, the poor older man pounding at his chest as the liquid was trapped in his tube. Reki stumbled an apology as the older male attempted to get it together, the red-head managing to find a cloth nearby and beginning to wipe up the contents.

 _This wasn’t how it was supposed to go._ Reki thought to himself, disappointment and embarrassment seeping through his face. Cherry Blossom seemed to have composed himself a bit and let out an irritated sigh, resting his forehead against the palm of his hand in exasperation before beginning his new lecture.

“You damn brats are so _stupid!”_ Cherry Blossom began, “This is all over you just jerking off over that damn kid?!”

“Y-you got it all wrong-!” Reki attempted to explain, but Cherry Blossom shot him an angry look.

“Then what the hell is it then?!” He jammed his finger towards the high schooler, clearly losing his temper. “Spit out now, or I’m just gonna go ahead and kick you out of my shop for inconveniencing me!”

Reki nearly snapped back at him, pointing out that it was _him_ that invited him inside in the first place. However, he knew that would just make the older male all the more angry and go ahead and do just _that,_ so instead Reki closed his eyes for a brief moment in order to get his thoughts straight. Cherry Blossom was only trying to help him, he could see both he and Langa hurting just from how they’ve been acting, and if anything Reki should tell nothing but the truth about his mixed conflicts in his mind.

It was either now or never to get them all sorted out, and he didn’t want to drag Langa down any longer.

“...Ever since the beef with Langa and Adam, I’ve felt like Langa and I have been drifting apart more and more.” Reki began, his tone straight to the point and honest. “I don’t know why, I really don’t, but it just feels like Langa is going ahead of me and…” He sighed, “I hate it. I don’t want to be left behind, but I feel greedy having this feeling of wanting him to stay behind for me. It’s selfish, isn’t it? Having these feelings of wanting to never let go that make your heart ache whenever you look at the person who you consider a best friend.”

Reki took a moment to wet his now dry mouth with the tea, holding the cup in his hands as he continued. “Maybe these thoughts started a bit before the beef, but I think it caused them to spiral out of control. Seeing Langa improve so fast makes my heart swell, I’m so happy for him. But then it catches the attention of others, and it feels like my heart is shattering…”

It was painful to admit, but it was the truth. The way that damn Adam looked at Langa, as if he was some meal ready to be deliciously eaten; it made Reki absolutely sick to his stomach. How the hell can a man like that look at Langa like some food or object, ready to please him? Langa was a wonderful boy, his best friend, someone Reki wanted to spend all his time with and to see him smile as much as he could. A boy who had such a bright future to him and found a new life in skateboarding.

With _him._

When was there not a day Reki didn’t see that boy’s smile, nor go a day _without_ seeing Langa?

Just when did he not imagine a world _without_ Langa?

“I thought it was all simple thoughts, at first. Just me being a bit jealous, y’know? Like a friend kind of fight, if you catch my _drift_ .” Reki laughed a bit at his thoughts as they spilled out, but soon going quiet before he continued. “But then I started having more dreams with Langa, and not just simple dreams, b-but…” He blushed, “You know how Adam calls skating a ritual of love, right? Like that. Dreams like that, where Langa and I are so close that I can feel his _everything._ At first I thought it was nonsense, but…”

The blush grew deeper on his face, and Reki now remained silent as Cherry Blossom seemed to be listening with keen interest and intent. Reki glanced away from the older male, unwilling to be scrutinized by that look of his, but he honestly couldn’t sense any hostility in the man anymore.

If anything, Cherry Blossom sat in thought for a few minutes before letting out a soft sigh, reaching to grab the teapot and pour himself a new cup of tea.

“Reki,” Cherry Blossom first began, his voice calm and gentle, full of understanding. “I first want to say there is absolutely nothing wrong with any of the thoughts and feelings you have about Langa.” He smiled, “Don’t think that the thoughts and actions you have done are horrible or disgusting as they are natural reactions to the feelings that have conjured within your heart. If anything, you acting upon them in that way shows that you’re completely aware of your feelings, which is better than ignoring or being oblivious to them.”

 _“B-but-!”_ Reki began, but Cherry Blossom raised a hand to stop him, shaking his head.

“You’re thinking ‘But I jacked off to my best friend!’, aren’t you?” He joked, a smirk tugging on his lips and a keen glint coming from his eyes behind the glasses. “You’re a teenager, Reki. _I_ used to be a teenager too, you know. Do you think I didn’t do the same thing with the guys I went to school with?”

Reki gasped at Cherry Blossom’s sudden revelation, shrinking a bit back. “W-what?! I thought you were only into g-gi-”

 _“Girls?”_ Cherry Blossom finished his sentence, still smirking. “Don’t get me wrong, women are beautiful and cute in their own nature, but the embrace from a man from time to time is something _exceptionally_ special.” He chuckled, “It doesn’t matter whether your thoughts are for the male or female, or anyone in between. All that matters is you’ve got someone to hold onto with your thoughts.”

Reki was just getting more and more confused. _“H-hah?!”_ He breathed out, his eyes bulging at the older man for an answer. Cherry Blossom seemed content with teasing the young boy for now, the smirk on his face now lowering to a simple smile with the gleaming tint gone from his eyes.

“Reki… Why do you think you’re having these thoughts about Langa?”

It was a straightforward question, but it still took Reki by surprise. He repeated it in his head over and over, wondering himself why indeed he had these thoughts about Langa. Maybe even that simple of a question was too much for the younger boy, and Cherry Blossom shot him another question.

“What is Langa to you, Reki?”

It was more simple than the last one. Even then, as Reki was repeating it to himself over and over within his head, Cherry Blossom shot one last question towards him.

“What is it that you want to say to Langa?”

The three questions swirled in his head, over and over, until Reki realized that the answer to all three of those questions were the same. It wasn’t too difficult to reach, honestly it surprised him how simple of an answer it was. Reki, however, didn’t exactly want to accept the truth at first because it was all down to him feeling like his emotions were utterly wrong.

Even so, maybe others found it disgusting, but now to him… Reki knew that it felt right, at least to him and the older male in front of him whom he confided in for help.

“...That I like him.”

Cherry Blossom raised an eyebrow, _“Like_ him?”

Reki was silent for a moment before shaking his head, smiling as a new tinge of red stained his cheeks.

“Sorry, not like. _Love him.”_

For the first time in weeks, Reki finally sought peace in his heart, and the tension his body and mind had felt finally began to dissipate. 

He was proud to admit it, that he had fallen in love with Langa. Reki wasn’t so sure when it had begun, but he suspected it might have been when he began making Langa his own skateboard. Spending countless hours every day and night with the boy by his side, wanting to craft the perfect piece for the new man that had entered his life and found a passion that they shared. 

Skateboarding was almost like their child in a way, as creepy and weird as it sounded. But Reki and Langa both shared that passion equally with each other, and though Langa may have pulled his face a few times at the design choices he had made, he still took that board with a smile and rode it with a passion. Reki had made that skateboard just for him, pouring all his love and passion into it just for the boy he had feelings for, and though Reki at first thought he was simply pouring his love for skateboarding into the work, he was so utterly fooled.

It was his developing feelings for Langa he had poured into that skateboard, and by the time he had ultimately finished his creation… That was when Reki believed his love had finally grown to the point where his feelings couldn’t be stopped.

That’s why he got jealous, overprotective, and sad, feeling like he was being left behind. However, that was never the case. After all, Langa still rode the passion and love he had created every single day of his life now, and wasn’t that almost a confirmation that he too felt the same way?

At least, Reki hoped so.

Standing up from his spot, Reki quickly bowed in thanks before Cherry Blossom, genuinely appreciative for the man’s insight and help.

“Thank you so much, but there’s somewhere I need to be!” Reki stood up properly, looking down at Cherry Blossom full of determination. “You understand, right?”

Cherry Blossom smiled once more, holding his cup of tea which was now cold in his hands as he nodded back at the younger boy. 

“Of course I do, there’s something you need to tell him.” He stuck his tongue out playfully and winked, “Just be sure if you two are going to do anything impulsively stupid though…”

Placing down his teacup, Cherry Blossom suddenly got up from the low table and walked back over to the cupboard. He opened one of the drawers, seeming to look for something before reaching down to grab it and toss it towards Reki. The younger boy grabbed the glint of silver that Cherry Blossom had tossed him, and he looked down at it only to feel his face burn a brighter red than his hair.

 _“Wh-wh-wha…?!”_ Was all Reki could muster, all while Cherry Blossom let out a crude laugh.

“Like I was saying,” He began again, that special glint back in his eyes. “If you two are going to be doing anything impulsive stupid, use some damn protection or you will regret it.”

Reki sighed, gritting his teeth. “You’re jumping the damn fucking gun quick, horny old man.”

“Me?” Cherry Blossom pretended to be shocked, placing a hand over his mouth for dramatic effect, only to roll his eyes and shake his head. “Oh shut up, you. Just be thankful I’m looking out for you and shove it in your back pocket. _Get going.”_

Despite being embarrassed out of his mind and wanting to bite back at him, Reki did just what Cherry Blossom told him to do.

He shoved it in his back pocket and got going.

* * *

By the time Reki had left Cherry Blossom’s business, nightfall was just about to consume the sky. The sun had set, its lingering rays just on the horizon, and Reki knew at this point Langa would be home by now.

Though he had never been to Langa’s house before, Reki knew the exact location and address of where it was. There were some times where he had to pick Langa up in order to attend beefs at the mountain, they always took turns on who drove every time and on several occasions Reki had picked Langa up.

Going inside his house, however? Never, even though Langa had been to his so many times before.

And yet here he was, standing right outside the door with his hand up to the doorbell, ready to press, but not allowing his finger to touch it.

Of course Reki was starting to have second thoughts, and his nerves were beginning to spiral out of control.

 _What if he doesn’t feel the same way?_ Reki began to think, his hand shaking as he held it up to the doorbell. _Oh my god. I never thought about that possibility. I just jumped the gun and assumed he would feel the same way. I am an utter fool and idiot._

He was starting to curse Cherry Blossom in the depths of his soul when he heard a noise from behind, then the sound of a surprised yet familiar voice.

“Reki?”

Quickly turning around, Reki’s eyes soon met the familiar blue ones he didn’t realize he had missed up until now. They were full of surprise as he stood a few feet away from each other, but there seemed to be a tinge of relief as he soon got over the initial shock. A pleasant silence spread between the two as they simply just stared at each other, basking in the realization that it had been so long since the two had properly seen or talked to each other one on one.

The two soon took a step forward towards each other, opening their mouths at the same time.

“S-so-!” Reki began.

“U-uhm-!” Langa stuttered at the same time, and the two completely shut their mouths at the realization that they were about to talk at the same time. It was a bit comedic, in reality, for the two of them, and they couldn’t help but crack familiar smiles and small laughs as warmth began to flow through Reki.

Oh, how he had utterly missed this.

“So,” Reki began again after their little laughing fit, a new bright smile on his face. “Are you going to invite me in or what? It’s starting to get cold out here.”

“Ah.” Langa mused and fumbled for a brief moment, holding his skateboard in one arm all while reaching into his back pocket for his house key. “I apologize, I was just a bit caught up in the moment.”

While Langa was searching for his house key, Reki couldn’t help but notice a new bruise sporting on the left side of Langa’s face. Cherry Blossom was right after all, it seemed, that the poor boy seemed to be just as stressed as Reki was.

It gave him some hope that maybe perhaps the two were on the same wavelength when it came to their feelings for one another.

Langa had finally found his house key, stepping up to the front door and unlocking it so that the two of them could make themselves more comfortable. While Reki’s house was more on the traditional side, he could already tell just by the outside that Langa’s was far more on the modern side, and it fit his style so well. It definitely screamed ‘Langa’ as soon as he walked through the door, and that familiarity helped his nerves calm down just a little bit.

“Is your mother not home?” Reki asked as he took his shoes off, and Langa shook his head.

“She's out for the night and won’t be back until late afternoon tomorrow, I think.” He quickly answered, taking off his own shoes before beginning to head towards his room. “I’m going to put my stuff back in my room, feel free to make yourself at home.”

Reki nodded, “Please pardon the intrusion…”

As Langa made his way towards his room, Reki easily found his way into the living room, which also included the dining room and kitchen. He situated himself on the sofa and had a quick look around, feeling absolutely at home despite it not being his home. Reki firmly believed it was all down to the whole place screaming ‘Langa’ to him. It was so utterly comfortable he swore he could probably fall asleep right there and then on the sofa.

It took another glance around the room to see that there were family photos placed on a side table near the sofa, and of course Reki couldn’t resist getting up from his spot and walking over to where the photos were framed. And as soon as his eyes landed on a particular one, he could feel his heart swelter in his chest.

The photo contained Langa’s mother and what he assumed father, and in between them was a tiny little Langa whose eyes were full of pure curiosity and innocence. The family seemed to be on a snowboarding trip; of course Reki remembered that Langa was into snowboarding before coming to Japan. And honestly, Reki wished that in the future the two of them one day could visit Canada together, perhaps to Langa’s home town, and go snowboarding together.

After all, Reki showed his passion to Langa, so shouldn’t he do the same with him?

Reki simply couldn’t stop looking at the small Langa in the photo; a stupid smile was on his face and he leaned closer towards it. He didn’t realize the other boy had finally entered the room, done with putting away his belongings, and was curiously looking at Reki staring intensely at one particular photo out of the few sprawled across the side table. Langa finally stepped in the room properly, his footsteps and soft sigh breaking the silence.

“What the heck are you doing?” Langa questioned, and Reki didn’t jump at all from his sudden intrusion. Instead, the red head turned around and beamed a bright smile towards Reki, a slight tinge of red on his cheeks.

“This is you as a child, right?!” He asked excitedly, his eyes sparking as he asked Langa the question.

“Y-yes.” Langa replied, “It was taken on a skiing trip my family and I went on while we lived in Canada.” He narrowed his gaze, but he wasn’t pissed off at all with Reki. “Why are you staring so intensely at it though? It’s just a photo.”

“You’re right, it is just a photo to most people and maybe yourself.” Reki replied almost right away, his bright eyes turning to face the photo once more. “However, to me, it’s a photo of _you._ And you still look cute as ever and have that passion in your eyes, and that’s why it’s so special to me and has my attention!”

The words flew right out of his mouth before Reki could process what he had ultimately said, and when he did the sudden realization dawned on him so hard he felt his body double tenfold as his feet firmly stayed planted on the ground.

Of course his stupidity got the best of him, and he said that comment ever so casually as if he didn’t just call Langa _cute._ It was just like how he confessed to Cherry Blossom a little while ago; doing it in the wrong order, and too bluntly for the other to even process properly.

Much like how Cherry Blossom had reacted, Langa seemed to be frozen in place. His blue eyes were blown wide with shock, shining as he stared at Reki from a few feet away. It looks like he was searching for an answer as to why Reki said that. Meanwhile, Reki himself was too frozen in fear to even say or do anything; just what on earth _was_ he supposed to do after making a comment like that?

It was better for Langa to make the first move, Reki decided, and thank goodness the boy before him seemed to get the idea as well.

No words were spoken as Langa’s expression changed. Reki couldn’t exactly describe it, but Langa seemed slightly conflicted as he began to make his way towards Reki. Reki felt a bit of fear spike as he did so, feeling his body draw back but eventually hitting the sofa, falling onto it. He let out a nervous laugh, backing himself onto the sofa as much as he could as he saw Langa slowly approach him.

“A-ahaha.” Reki attempted to brush it off as a joke, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! It was just a joke, you don’t need to a-ah, _u-uhm-!”_

His words were doing absolutely nothing. He knew that as soon as Langa stood in front of him for a brief second before straddling Reki’s legs, sitting comfortable on top of him all while making sure not to crush the slightly smaller boy under his weight. Langa then slowly grabbed onto Reki’s shirt once he got comfortable, slightly lifting him towards his chest. He still, however, kept a small distance between one another, perhaps just so he could _somewhat_ still feel comfortable.

But how on earth could he be so _comfortable_ when Reki could feel Langa’s body heat? The dream once again flashed across his mind, and it took all of his willpower to not pop an erection right then and there.

A deathly silence fell between the pair. Only the sound of their small breaths could be heard before Langa slowly exhaled a bit harder, his lowered gaze now directed towards Reki’s scared one.

“Reki…” Langa began, his voice shaking somewhat. “Are you ready to tell me why you’re so tense as of recently?”

He had almost forgotten he was _supposed_ to tell Langa why he had been in such a funk the past several weeks. Reki’s newfound feelings for the boy in front of him had completely captured his thoughts, so much that he had nearly forgotten the promise he had made to Langa in the first place. What good was he forgetting such a promise? If that were the case, Reki almost felt like he didn’t deserve Langa at all as a lover nor friend.

However… Reki was determined. He didn’t forget the promise; he had a confession to make. He was going to tell the truth as to why he had been so tense the past few weeks to Langa there and then, all while mixing the confession in that he needed to get out.

It was simple yet daunting, but looking into Langa’s eyes… Reki knew that no matter the outcome, it was going to be alright. And no matter what, his feelings were okay and completely normal to have.

“Langa.” Reki began, his voice gentle yet affirmative. “Do you know what I think about when it comes to skateboarding and you?”

Langa was silent for a moment, furrowing his eyebrow in thought before allowing Reki to continue. He found that expression absolutely adorable, and he couldn’t help but allow not only his smile to grow across his face, but the redness of his cheeks as well.

“When I skate by your side, I always think the same thing. Over and over again, I think the same exact thing. That we share the same passion and we think as skateboarding as our child, born from the love and affection we have for one another.”

Reki didn’t dare tear his gaze from Langa as he finished his confession with one more sentence.

“Don’t you feel the same way?”

He was now asking for confirmation, whether it be rejection or a matching answer. Reki didn’t care for which it was, he said his feelings and he put them out there to the one he loved. That was the most important part, fulfilling the promise to himself and the one he made the promise with.

The silence dragged on for a long time. Reki expected it to be a while, but it was longer than he anticipated. Perhaps time was just moving awfully slow due to the fact he had just said something pretty bold and unlike himself, so maybe Langa just needed some time to think it over, maybe a good night's sleep would do him good, especially since it’s a lot to take in considering it was a bold confession and-

Suddenly, Reki’s vision was filled with blue. A bright blue, a familiar blue he had grown to ever so deeply love. It consumed his vision, made his heart burst just from the mere sight of seeing it so close-

And then, a warmth touched his lips.

Those lush light pink lips Reki had always dreamed of tasting were finally on top of his slightly chapped and cut-on-the-bottom-center-nearly-healed lips.

Langa’s hands were no longer holding onto the collar of his oversized jacket, and instead he wrapped them around his neck, drawing Reki closer. The kiss was all but a simple kiss, just pressing their lips against each other, but in Reki’s heart, it was more than a basic kiss. 

It was a confirmation that the two felt the same way, and that their passion was a shared one that blossomed into something different.

Langa pecked at Reki’s lips carefully, as if getting a feel for what kissing was. Reki honestly believed this was both of their first times kissing _anyone,_ he didn’t see Langa as a womanizer or anything in all honesty, and though Reki had always had an interest in girls in his grade and such, kissing one hadn’t really been in his mind as soon as Langa entered his life.

Really, as soon as that boy entered his vision, Reki was consumed by his presence.

The pecks Langa gave him slowly grew more hungry, and one of the arms that was wrapped around his neck soon snaked to the bottom of Reki’s chin. He gently pulled on his lower lip, the gesture forcing a small gasp to leave Reki’s lips allowing something warm entered his mouth. A choked moan attempted to escape his lips, but it was pushed back from the sudden intrusion in his mouth.

Langa’s tongue stroked against his own, a shiver running down Reki’s spine, going straight to his groin. He, of course, returned the favor and stroked Langa’s tongue in the same manner, and in no time their tongues intertwined in a battle of dominance. Both boys were clearly inexperienced when it came to _anything_ they were currently doing, but even so, it all felt amazing to Reki. It was Langa, after all, his hot wet flesh was currently exploring his mouth, so much so that drool was starting to seep from the corners of his mouth, running down his chin. Soft moans escaped both their lips, Reki’s seemingly more louder than Langa’s, and soon enough, the smaller boy was at mercy to the other, completely submitting himself and his feelings.

The two finally pulled away from not only their first kiss, but first _deep_ kiss, breathing heavily and staring at each other with eyes full of newfound lust. Reki seemed to be the more uncomposed of the two, his face as red as his hair and saliva trailing down his chin as he panted for air. Nothing about him screamed innocent anymore, but if anything, he was glad it was in front of Langa.

He must have seen how much he desperately wanted him after all those weeks of suffering with conflicted feelings.

Finally making another move, Langa quickly got up from his position, Reki feeling a bit worried the other had changed his mind about the whole ordeal. However, he was proven wrong as the taller boy suddenly swooped down and picked Reki up, carrying him bridal-style away from the living room and to what Reki assumed to be his bedroom.

There really was no turning back now, their feelings resonating far more with one another.

“L-Langa-!” Reki exclaimed, still out of breath from their makeout session. “H-hey, Langa!”

 _“What?”_ Langa spoke in a sultry tone, sending another pang of waves right down to Reki’s constricted erection. “Do you want to do something else?”

“I-it’s not that-!” Reki attempted to explain,”I just- I mean, _w-we_ just- _AH-!”_

Without warning, Langa suddenly groped Reki’s ass, another pang of pleasure going straight towards his cock. Honestly, at this point Reki wouldn’t be surprised if he came _before_ Langa got his pants off. He fondled his ass with care, gently massaging and squeezing it as he walked into his room, even going as far as to put his hands into Reki’s back pockets to get a closer feel. 

As they finally entered Langa’s bedroom, Langa of course shutting the door behind him with a simple swish of his foot, it was only a few more steps until Reki felt himself being lowered onto the soft, clean bed. He let out a gasp as he felt the hands leave his ass, he was sure Langa had molded it _perfectly_ to his hand shape, like a cat making pancakes on a soft pillow. Reki was so out of breath and clouded with lust, he failed to realize the item Langa was holding in his hand.

“This is…?”

Managing to lift his head up from the bed, Reki felt his eyes blow wide with shock at the realization of what Langa was holding. It was the condom Cherry Blossom had given him earlier, and now he was definitely cursing the old man from the depths of his soul.

“T-that isn’t mine-!” It was worth the try, but Reki knew any argument against him at this point was fruitless. “I just, y-y’know, _I just-!_ ”

He couldn’t even say anything more as Langa brought the condom packet to his mouth, gripping it carefully between his teeth before tearing the packet open. It was such a slow yet mesmerizing movement, Reki could have sworn his clothed dick pulsed just from the sight alone. Langa simply stared down at him, his blue eyes piercing him with desire, and Reki couldn’t help but let out a whimper at the thought of those eyes watching and observing every part of his body.

“Whether this condom is yours or not,” Langa talked slowly in his sultry whisper, leaning closer towards Reki. _“I’m going to use it.”_

Reki stared at him in utter bliss, and before he could realize it, Langa removed the torn condom wrapper from his mouth, placing it into Reki’s hand.

“Keep a hold of that while I work you up, okay?” Langa whispered to him, pressing a kiss onto his lips for reassurance. “If you want to back out… _Please_ let me know.”

He could tell there was a hint of nervousness in Langa’s voice, Reki too had to admit he was nervous about the whole ordeal too. It was strange, they went from admitting their feelings to one another, having their first kiss that melted into a makeout session, and now… They were to assume they would be connected as one, for the first time ever in their lives.

There were so many wrong steps they were taking, obviously. However… It was just like Reki had mentioned before. Skateboarding was their child, their passion, and what more of a better way than to show their passion than _this?_

Smiling, Reki reached up with his free hand to caress the side of Langa’s face. It was hot to the touch, and he felt as if his hand would melt away from the burning sensation.

“I don’t want to back out, Langa.” Reki breathed out, smiling ever so gently. “Let’s do this. Let’s melt our passion into one. I _want_ this. As long as you do too, of course.”

Matching his smile, Langa leaned down and pressed one more kiss onto Reki’s lips, only slipping his tongue in for a few seconds to intertwine with his before pulling away once more. He nodded.

“We’re both the same, then.”

Langa kissed his lips one last time, a simple kiss, before he began to trail the kisses down Reki’s neck.

As he did so, his rough hands soon made their way to the hem of his oversized jacket, pushing it up to expose his abs. Reki knew Langa’s hands would be somewhat rough due to the amount of times he used them during skateboarding, but the feel didn’t compare to the likes of his own hands. They felt absolutely _divine_ against his own skin, his muscles contracted from their touch, and they slowly snaked their way up his abs up to his chest, pulling his upper clothing along with it. 

The real test, though, was to come after Langa tore off both his jacket and shirt in one go, tossing it off somewhere on the floor. With his upper half now exposed before Langa, the boy on top seemed to take the sight in before resuming his kisses, trailing from the neck down to his chest.

“L-Langa…!” Reki moaned out his name for the first time, no longer holding his voice back. He didn’t feel the need to anyway. His moans seemed to receive a good response from Langa, the boy’s kisses soon reaching his nipples, where he placed one kiss on top of the rosy-pink buds before his hot tongue darted out onto them.

 _“F-fuck-!”_ Reki moaned once more, arching his back into the sheets and his hands flying out above his head, where he grabbed onto a pillow for reassurance. His reaction once again spurred Langa, and he darted his tongue over and over again on his right nipple, attacking it with no remorse. Soft moans continued to slip past Reki’s lips with ease, only heightening when one of Reki’s hands began to attack his other free nipple. He rolled his rough fingers against the pointy bud only to then pinch them carefully, all while his tongue rolled around the other one.

He sucked gently every so often, at one point Langa even bit down on the already swelling nipple and Reki absolutely _lost it._ Pain mixed with pleasure mixed into one unforgettable feeling he was now starting to crave, and Langa did it over and over again, soon switching it up and giving the other nipple the same mouth treatment as the other.

“Langa, _p-please-!”_ Reki wasn’t begging him to stop, more like he was begging him to continue. “More… I want m-more, please!”

Langa gave into his demands, eagerly looking up from Reki’s chest and seeming satisfied with the work he had just done. His nipples were red and raw, delicately eaten with care and plump from ravaging. It would probably come to bite him in the ass later, Reki knew that, but seeing the bite marks sprawling across his chest and nipples only turned him on all the more.

Tearing his own shirt off now, Langa tossed it over to the side before starting the process over once more; pressing kisses onto his sore nipples, being extra careful around them, and trailing them down his abdomen. When he got to Reki’s jeans, where an obvious bulge had formed from his confined erection being held captive, Langa wasted no time in using his mouth to not only unbutton his shorts but to _unzip_ them as well. Langa kept his gaze locked with Reki’s, and the redhead couldn’t help but grab at his headband and tug it over his own eyes, the mere sight nearly sending him over the edge.

“You’re so hard…” Langa commented as soon as Reki felt his pants being tugged down, but his boxer briefs still confined his rock hard cock. Reki let out a short huff of breath, still hiding his gaze underneath his headband.

“How could I not be with you treating me like _this?”_ He was almost out of breath as he spoke, almost embarrassed on how he was unfolding in front of Langa. Nevertheless, it didn’t seem to bother him that much, and soon enough Reki felt a tug at his underwear, and his erection was finally freed from captivity.

“So wet as well…” Langa continued to comment, sounding mesmerized by the sight. Reki suddenly felt something large and warm wrap around the base, and he could tell it was his hand just by the rough feeling of it. 

Reki let out a soft yelp-mixed moan, and in no time the hand was rubbing up and down his hot flesh. He wriggled underneath his touch, once again grasping the pillows above him all while his eyes were covered with his headband. Deep down, Reki had a feeling because his vision was obstructed, every touch of Langa he felt on his dick seemed to be ten times more amplified; he had read something once about this happening. Because of this, he could feel every stroke of his length, every time Langa’s hand rubbed his thumb over the tip in order to smear precum over his length, repeating the process slowly but surely, over and over again, enough to drive Reki over the edge.

“W-wait-!” Reki began to beg, one of his hands reaching down from the pillow in a futile attempt to grab somewhere of Langa. “Stop, h-hold on-!” A breath moan interrupted him momentarily as he felt Langa’s thumb over his slit once again. “I don’t wanna c-come yet, _please no-!”_

Langa listened to him, swiftly removing his hand off his dick with precision. Reki was ever so thankful for him listening to every little thing he said, and the love for him only grew all the more. He felt if Langa had kept his hand on his cock for even _one_ more second, he would have orgasmed and deflated so fast, and he didn’t want that. Especially for their first time.

Reki wanted not only to come when Langa was inside of him, but _together._

“It’s okay, this should be enough anyways.” Langa spoke, a squelching sound of a hand rubbing something echoing through the bedroom as Reki attempted to catch his breath. He nearly closed his eyes until he remembered he had blindfolded himself in embarrassment, and Langa seemed to have only just noticed this.

Feeling a presence just above the blindfold, Reki flinched as he felt a hand grasp carefully at the blindfold and tug it away from his eyes and off his head, his eyes suddenly blinded by the dull light of the moon seeping in through the window. It took a bit for his eyes to adjust, but when they did, Reki could see those beautiful blue eyes staring at him full of lust.

“I want you to keep your eyes unobstructed while I do this next part, Reki.” Langa spoke carefully, “Otherwise I fear you’ll tense up too much and end up hurting yourself.

“It’s not like I already do that anyways though, right?” Reki joked, and Langa couldn’t even hold back a smile at that remark. The boy above him even let out a brief laugh before situating himself with his head closer towards Reki’s crotch, his erection, of course, still standing proud and tall.

“Spread your legs for me, Reki.” Once again, Langa spoke in that low, sultry voice that just turned Reki on. He obeyed his command, slowly but surely separating his legs as he continued lying on his back.

With his tight hole now exposed to Langa, he took his hand that was wet with Reki’s precum and brought it to his entrance. Reki jumped when he felt something wet yet rough beginning to massage at the tight flesh. It felt fine so far, he wasn’t so sure as to why Langa was so cautious as to making sure Reki didn’t injure himself-

He _definitely_ spoke way too soon. Of course he did, and as if to say otherwise to his reassuring thoughts, Reki suddenly felt something push through his tight flesh. He couldn’t lie. It fucking _hurt._ The sudden intrusion, even with slick preparedness, sent a wave of horrible pain up his spine, and Reki let out a gasp as he wriggled under the uncomfortable touch.

 _“O-ow-!”_ Reki exclaimed, his face scrunching up from pleasure to pain in an instant. “I-it hurts, what the f-fuck?!”

“Reki…” Langa looked up to him apologetically, hurt in his own eyes as well. “I’m so sorry, I’m really sorry.” He bit down on his lower lip, “If we need to stop, we can stop. So just tell me if you need to s-”

“Oh, _shut up.”_ Reki cut him off, his voice still full of pain but he wasn’t going to let this stop anything. “You’ve seen me with broken bones at this point, this is _nothing.”_ He managed a small smirk, though his teeth still gritted though the pain. “You think I can’t take _t-this?”_

Langa was silent for a moment before letting out a small sigh of relief, but the worry didn’t disappear whatsoever from his face. There was still some reluctance behind his eyes, but Reki’s reassurance seemed to be more than enough to keep him going.

“Okay,” Langa nodded once more, as if to reassure himself this time. “Please tell me though if it becomes too unbearable.”

Reki wasn’t going to _actually_ do that, but he nodded anyways.

Getting back to work, Langa slowly and carefully began to wriggle his finger around Reki’s tight hole. The pain seemed to have dissipated for the most part, if anything it only felt a bit uncomfortable to him for now. Langa’s wet finger massaged around, slowly opening him up all while making sure to care for his pain tolerance most of all.

Eventually, the finger began to move around more with ease, and Langa was able to push it in and out all while continuing to massage around as the tight hole gradually began to expand.

“I’m adding another one.” Langa announced, allowing a small amount of Reki to prepare himself with a deep breath before he did the deed. He could tell Langa did add another finger, because the pain once again returned and his hole felt tight once again. Groaning at the pain, Reki wriggled into the bedsheets and grasped at the pillows just above his head, gritting his teeth and bearing it all.

He _had_ to do this, he had to take it all and accept Langa. If he couldn’t then what use was their love to one another? Reki found it pathetic that he was beginning to think this way, and his breath began to increase as panic began to set in. He was sure that Langa began to notice, especially since his rock hard cock began to deflate ever so fast. Reki almost thought that Langa was about to put a stop to all of it, change his mind and instead decide to do something else-

But what Reki wasn’t expecting was for Langa’s head to lean closer to his deflating length, his mouth darting towards it with his pink tongue reaching out. Reki gasped, almost wanting to pull his hips away, but it was impossible when he was laying with his back towards the bed and two fingers were slowly massaging his way through him.

All he could do was quickly accept Langa’s warm mouth slowly to lapping up his cock, bringing it back to life.

“L-Langa-!” A new set of breathy moans began to leave Reki’s lips, “What are you d-doing?! S-stop, that’s d-dirty-!”

Langa seemed to be ignoring him, and instead his tongue ran up and down his length as it gradually was brought back to hardness. As soon as it was hard enough to his liking, Langa darted his tongue around the tip, sending a spark of newfound pleasure up Reki’s spine. It was _so_ much different from his hand, so much softer and hotter. He wasn’t so sure what he liked more in all honesty, but Reki decided that for the time being… Both. Both were good.

However, he wasn’t prepared for Reki to suddenly take his entire length into his mouth, wrapping his lips around the tip and slowly sinking the now leaking cock into his hot flesh.

 _“A-aaaah-!”_ Reki nearly screamed with his moan, pushing his hips now towards Langa as the pleasure began to set in. It was so _hot_ around his dick, and the image he was seeing was oh so very hot. Langa had his mouth full as he began to slowly bob his head up and down, his tongue lapping against the underside of his length as he continued to work Reki open. He almost forgot he still had two fingers inside of him, and soon enough they were massaging his inner walls once more.

With Langa now distracting him with his mouth, the fingers in his ass didn’t feel as uncomfortable or painful as before. Sure, there was something that absolutely didn’t feel right, but as long as the noises leaving his mouth were moans instead of groans of pain, Reki knew that he could absolutely do it.

Reki rolled his hips, sighing. “Langa… F-feels so good-!” His cock was once again stiff and hot like before, his arousal spurring him on, and Langa’s slick fingers were slowly scissoring him from the inside. They were reaching depths no one had ever gone before, seemingly searching him out, hitting particular spots and-

_“F-fwuah-!”_

That was probably the most _shameless_ moan Reki had just let out. He had no idea what caused it, but suddenly there was a burst of pure pleasure from the depths of his abdomen.

His cock twitched in Langa’s mouth excitedly, causing the other boy to gag slightly, but he didn’t seem angry over that fact. He instead released his mouth from Reki’s cock, his lips wet with saliva and precum. Reki of course finding that undeniably hot all while Langa shot a heated smile towards him.

“Did I find it?” He questioned out loud, his attention now fully onto scissoring Reki open. The other boy knotted his eyebrows, clearly confused.

“W-what?” Reki was out of breath, “What did you mean by you found i-?”

Reki didn’t even have time to finish his sentence as he suddenly felt the same amount of pleasure as before, his toes curling up while his head thrashed back, mouth agape with yet another beautiful sound. This time, Reki could feel where it was coming from; the source was Langa’s fingers in his now opening hole, hitting a particular spot that made his body and cock twitch with pleasure.

 _“L-Laaaaaanga-!”_ Reki moaned out, his face full of absolute bliss and pleasure. Langa smirked once more, seeming pleased with the new revelation.

“So I must have done it, then.” He began to speak once more as his fingers continued to attack the same spot, over and over again. “That’s your prostate, Reki. That’s the main key to your arousal and what’s making you feel so good right now.”

Reki was breathless, his arms shaking as he grasped onto the pillows above his head. “W-what the f-fu _-AH-!”_

Langa was merciless; his fingers shoving in and out of his pretty pink hole, scissoring him now with ease as he attacked his prostate continuously. Reki no longer needed attention on his cock as it was leaking precum with ease as the attack continued, soft whines and moans echoing through the bedroom. Without realizing it, Langa must have shoved a third finger sometime during the attack, but Reki didn’t notice as all it did was heighten his arousal.

He felt full; full of Langa. It felt amazing, blissful even. There was no other feeling to describe it, even the embarrassment he felt having Langa see him in such a lewd way was completely erased in his mind. He _wanted_ the boy to see him like this. He _wanted_ Langa to make him like this.

Reki wanted Langa to see just how good he was making him feel.

Finally feeling satisfied with how stretched out Reki was, Langa removed his soaked fingers, Reki letting out a grunt of dissatisfaction. He knew, though, that in just a little bit something else would be filling him up, and there was no need to be desperate. Instead, he let out a tired smile just at the thought.

Langa seemed to have noticed his smile, glancing down at him. “What are you smiling about?”

“Ah.” Reki was in a bit of a heated daze, but he was coherent enough to speak. “I was just thinking that it felt empty without your fingers in me, but soon you would be filing me up with _something else.”_

“Getting greedy, aren’t we?” Langa chuckled, his hands reaching down and beginning to undo his own jeans. “You’re still clutching onto that condom, aren’t you?”

Reki had almost forgot about the stupid piece of junk, but alas it was still clutched tightly with one of his balled hands that grasped onto the pillows above. His knuckles were near-white from grasping them for not only so hard, but so long, so when he finally released them in order to hand the condom over to Langa, a rush of blood made his fingers flush red.

He handed over the condom towards Langa, removing it from the packet first and foremost and tossing the trash off to the side. However, as he returned his gaze, Reki was greeted to a whole new sight before him.

Admittedly, Reki _had_ seen Langa without his shirt on. They both had, but their lower halves were a whole new experience. They were both around the same age, sure there were going to be differences, but the sight before Reki just outright excited him, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Langa’s length was just as perky as his was, full of arousal and ready for some fun. He was not only a bit bigger than his own, but there was some extra girth to his cock, and Reki began to wonder even with all the prep they had done to him if it would even be _enough._ Still, if there was a part of him that worried about it, Reki was too excited to care.

“You’re hard too, Langa.” Reki commented, wanting to get back at the other boy from earlier. The blue-haired boy flushed at his comment, looking away for a brief moment.

“H-how could I not when you’re letting out sounds like that?” Langa counteracted, but Reki only laughed at how cute he was currently being. 

He couldn’t resist it, and without warning, Reki lifted one of his feet and brought it to Langa’s length. Reki traced his big toe around the tip, earning a quiet moan from the boy above him. His attention was now turned back towards Reki, and with a smirk, the red-head dragged his foot carefully along the hot, pulsing flesh, spreading the precum leaking from the tip all along the entirety with his foot.

Reki was about to say he was having too much fun seeing Langa attempt to stifle his moans when the boy above him suddenly grabbed the foot teasing his cock, yanking it away but keeping a firm grip on it. Reki let out a gasp at the action, even more so as he saw a new heat blossom with Langa’s ice-blue eyes. It was, simply put, _hot._ And even more so when Langa brought the condom up to the tip of his dick, carefully slipping it on with one hand in a fluid motion.

When he had finally rolled the condom on, Langa finally let go of Reki’s leg, letting it drop to the side as he lined himself up with Reki’s now opened entrance. 

“L-Langa…”

Reki whispered his name, causing the other boy to meet his gaze. He could still feel the newfound lust in his eyes, and Reki couldn’t help but smile. However, maybe this was his greedy side getting to him, but he just wanted to be _closer_ to Langa. So Reki reached out his arms in front of him, begging for the other boy to come into his embrace, wanting to share the same body heat as the melting into one.

 _Just like in the dream._ Reki thought to himself. He wanted the two to dance together in a ritual of love.

Langa embraced his actions, situating himself over Reki so that their faces were once again close to each other. Reki lifted his arms around Langa’s neck, holding onto him all while Langa placed one of his hands onto Reki’s hip, the other grabbing onto a leg and pulling it open. He suddenly felt something hot and thick at his entrance, poking at him in a teasing manner, and though it made him tense up for a brief moment, Reki found himself relaxing as he felt the body heat from Langa above him.

“Reki,” Langa spoke in a sultry whisper, “Are you okay? Are you sure?”

“Langa,” Reki replied almost right away, “You have _no_ idea how much I want you inside me right now.”

Smiling, Langa leaned down and brought his lips to meet Reki’s, the two kissing for a brief moment before pulling away.

“Please tell me if it’s too much for you.” Langa said once again, and Reki rolled his eyes.

“Sure, sure.” He wasn’t, once again, if it felt like it was too much. “Just get moving, Langa.”

No more words were spoken, just a few deep breaths exchanged between the two before Reki felt Langa line himself up more properly. Gripping his hip and one of his legs, Reki suddenly felt something beginning to push through his entrance. It felt absolutely weird, not painful though, and he had Langa to thank for that in all honesty. 

Reki let out a soft sigh as he felt himself be filled up, his arms wrapped around Langa’s neck tugging slightly in order to bring Langa closer to him. The other boy happily obliged, and their lips met hungrily, tongue swirling and feeling each other out as Langa continued to push himself in. He took his sweet time, probably in order to not hurt Reki or scare him, but despite that it didn’t take Langa too long to completely fill him up to the brim.

With his cock now completely inside Reki, the red-head let out a sigh of pure bliss and relief. He felt even more full than when Langa had his fingers inside of him. That was to be expected, but he didn’t even think he could imagine the feeling completely until now. Tears began to swell in Reki’s eyes, it was all getting a little too much for him, and a stifled sob leaked past his lips, shocking Langa.

“R-Reki-!” His voice was full of alarm, panic settling into his eyes. “Does it hurt too much?! I-I’ll pull out-!”

Just before Langa was about to attempt pulling out, Reki suddenly wrapped his legs around Langa’s waist, drawing him closer. He could feel his cock push even further inside him, a soft gasp leaving his lips and he felt Langa’s cock bury within him. Reki sucked in a deep breath, wiggling his hips to get used to the feeling before shooting Langa a smug look.

“Do you think this feeling is worse than a broken bone for me?” Reki joked once again, and Langa simply pursed his lips, looking away.

“I just can’t stand seeing you look hurt or being hurt.” Langa admitted, “That’s all.”

“Langa~” Reki sang, “Look at me.”

Langa continued to stare away from him, and Reki let out a sigh before he continued.

“Langa. _I love you.”_

That certainly caught the other boy’s attention, and Langa’s attention was finally, completely back on him. His eyes were full of pure affection, shock clearly plastered across his face as his eyebrows furrowed slowly, his mouth slightly agape as if Reki’s words were still settling in. It almost seemed to be too much for Langa, and he leaned down towards Reki and pressed his face into the crook of his shoulder.

“S-say it again.” Langa’s voice shook with desperation, and Reki felt his heart skip a beat at his tone.

“I love you, Langa.” Reki repeated, a smile playing on his lips. “I love you so much, Langa.”

_“R-Reki-!”_

Perhaps Reki had said it a little too much, but it was absolutely adorable seeing Langa react like this. He could feel both his body and cock, sitting comfortably inside him, heating up from his words, and it brought a smug smile onto Reki’s lips.

Soon enough, Langa removed his head from Reki’s shoulder, his face so red that Reki had thought the poor man was about to suffer from heat stroke. He was just about to ask if he was okay when he felt Langa suddenly jerk his hips back, only to slap them back in.

_“L-Langa-!”_

Reki moaned from the sudden action, and he didn’t even have time to process what he felt before he felt Langa repeat the action once more, building up a gradual yet steady rhythm. It didn’t hurt when he thrusted in and out of his hole despite it being filled up to the brim. Sure it felt uncomfortable for the first few thrusts, but the more Langa got into it, the more Reki could feel a small buildup begin to happen in the pits of his body.

A soft spur of moans slowly began to leave Reki’s mouth, and soon enough his own cock, that was slightly wilting from not being touched, gradually began to regain its hardness.

“Reki-!” Langa moaned in response as well, sweat beginning to form at the base of his forehead as he thrusted deep inside Reki. “You feel s-so good-!”

Langa began to pick up the pace, placing both hands onto Reki’s hips and thrusting faster. Reki’s moans only heightened when he felt the other boy do that, his fingernails starting to claw at Langa’s back as pleasure began to course through his body.

“Y-you… _A-ah-!”_ Reki couldn’t barely even speak anymore, every other word from his mouth was a moan. “M-more, like that! Y-yeah-!”

He knew his fingers were digging into Langa’s back maybe a bit too hard, but the other boy seemed only all the more spurred on by that fact. He jammed his hips roughly towards Reki, his cock slipping in and out with ease, the slapping of flesh meeting flesh echoing through the now sex-stenched bedroom.

“Reki…!” All Langa was saying was his name, over and over again mixed with soft moans. “Reki, _Reki-!”_

Reki moaned, feeling Langa’s cock press against a particular spot once more. _“A-AH!”_ He arched his back, _“Mmmn!_ Y-yes, _right there!_ Right there, Langa-!”

Continuing to attack the same spot with his cock, Langa angled it so perfectly that Reki couldn’t help but rut his hips in rhythm with his thrusts. His hips were moving on their own, seeking more and more pleasure than what was already coursing through his body.

_“A-ah! L-Langa-!”_

Just as Reki was starting to feel the pleasure getting a little too over the edge for him, he felt Langa suddenly slow down his thrusts, pulling out of Reki without warning. He grunted from the loss of pressure, his now exposed hole twitching from the loss of contact. Reki glanced up at Langa with a pout, only to have the man smile at him with the same amount of lust still in his eyes.

“I want to try something else,” Langa began, situating himself in a new position, “I want you on top of me, Reki.”

Reki was a bit taken aback from what Langa was requesting him to do, but he couldn’t lie when it sent a pang of excitement down to the tip of his cock. He would happily oblige, changing his position so that he was situated on top of Langa’s lap. It was a bit weird being on the top, and Reki almost felt embarrassed to do so, especially with Langa’s hot cock pressing up against his ass. 

He knew this position was going to feel really, _really,_ good.

Wasting no more time, Reki straddled Langa’s hips before reaching out behind him, stroking Reki’s cock through the condom a few times before pressing the tip to his exposed ass. It went in easy; it was only a minute or two ago he was thrusting in and out of his hole, and it was still as loose as ever. Reki let out a small gasp at the feeling of his dick entering him once more, much deeper than the previous position, deeper and deeper.

Feeling filled to the brim once more, Reki sent a hot smile down towards Langa, who was gaping like a fish out of water. He got a bit of satisfaction seeing Langa so shocked, filled with lust, and he didn’t want to waste another second just sitting there with his cock in him.

He began to move, bouncing up and down at a steady pace and just getting used to the feeling all together. Soft moans and pants seeped past Reki’s lips, his hands grasping onto Langa as he pumped his body up and down his hard member, the buildup of pleasure making his cock leak precum down the shaft. He grabbed onto his hot member, pumping it as he bounced his hips up and down, moans growing increasingly louder.

 _“L-Langa…!”_ Reki moaned his name, his lustful eyes meeting Langa’s equally hungry gaze. “Do you f-feel good? Does it feel good?”

 _“Y-yeah…”_ Langa moaned out, his hands reaching for Reki’s hips, grasping them with a smile. “You f-feel so good-! S-so sexy…!”

Langa’s remarks only edged Reki on, and he began to speed up the pace of his movements. Reki’s hips bounced erratically, eager to take all of Langa in, the tip of his cock thrusting in and out of his red hole, hitting just the right angles and spots to make him feel good. He tossed his head back, pleasure coursing though his veins, wanton moans flying past his lips as sweat dripped down his body.

He thought he was already feeling so good, but then from below him, Langa suddenly gripped harder onto his waist and began to meet his bounces with precise thrusts. Reki couldn’t take it; it was all too good, too much for his body despite it screaming for more. The pleasure doubled tenfold, and moans were non-stop from that point onward.

“L-L… _Langa-!”_ Reki managed to breathe out, “It’s s-so much, I-I’ll c-come-!”

Langa was now letting out his own breathy moans, his thrusts gradually growing harder and harder as he ravaged Reki. He gripped his hips roughly, thrusting his rock hard dick against Reki’s prostate, and began to attack his nipples once more with his tongue.

 _“A-aaaah!”_ Reki couldn’t even say where he felt the best; all points of pleasure mixed into something so big it was about to push him over the edge. His hand that moved against his own hot heat was so slick with precum, the remnants dripped right onto Langa’s abs.

“Langa…” Reki felt like all he could say was the other boy’s name, over and over, until he felt himself reaching the end. “Langa, _L-Langa-!”_

“Reki-!” Langa moaned his name once again, his mouth no longer attacking his nipples. “I’m coming! _I’m g-gonna come-!”_

Their moans mixed together, desperation clinging to their voices, and the height of the climaxes reaching to the end. Reki found it to be beautiful despite how hungry they seemed for each other, but it was simply the way they signaled their feelings for one other. He couldn’t hold back anymore, pleasure even to the tips of his toes as he bounced up and down.

It was one particular thrust from Langa that hit his prostate dead-on that sent Reki over the edge, finally reaching his climax. Letting out a sharp whine, jerking his hips down and arching his back, Reki spilled his seed all over his hand, the remnants spilling onto the precum that already sat in wait on Langa’s abs.

Langa reached his end too, feeling Reki tighten up around him as he sent his last few thrusts, spilling his own seed into the condom. Reki could feel his cock pulsing inside of him, whimpering at the feeling but also savoring it as well.

They sat there for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow of what they had just done, Reki soon collapsing on top of Langa as his legs gave out. Langa didn’t mind at all, wrapping his arms around his waist as he did so, both of the boys closing their eyes as they caught their breath.

Reki almost couldn’t believe it still, that he did such a thing with Langa. It was just mere hours ago that he had realized his feelings for the boy, even though he had them so long he wasn’t _aware_ of them until then. 

But given how Langa reacted too… It was obvious that the two were a pair of idiots, unable to properly relay their emotions to one another. No wonder desperation settled in between the two, and Reki couldn’t help but begin to laugh out loud at the realization of just how stupid the two of them were.

“W-what’s so funny?” Langa questioned him, still out of breath though opening one of his eyes in order to peer up at Reki. The red-head laughed again, leaning closer towards Reki before pressing a quick kiss onto his lips.

“You know,” Reki began, having regained the majority of his breath already. “We’re really a pair of idiots made for each other, I think.”

Langa smiled, “You really think so?”

“Of course I do!” Reki pursed his lips, pouting slightly. “You don’t think so too after we just did everything in the complete wrong order?”

Langa continued to peek up towards Reki for a few moments before sighing, closing his eyes once again and seeming to submit to Reki. The boy above grinned, and he soon moved away from on top of Langa in favor of laying by his side instead. With his arms still around Reki’s waist, Langa simply turned around in order to face him in order to continue doing so, the two in a comfortable embrace with their eyes closed and simply basking in the warmth of each other as they kept their eyes closed.

They were content with each other, happy as they could ever be, and comfortable enough to fall asleep in each other's arms without caring to even clean up properly before doing so.

That’s just how stupid they were, of course.

* * *

Awaking a few hours later, Reki stirred from his deep sleep, yawning and stretching his arms over his head. There was still a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and he was careful not to wake Langa up as he did so, sitting up comfortable and staring at the still sleeping boy as he looked over him carefully.

Langa seemed to be at peace in his sleep, and Reki couldn’t help but reach down and run his hand through his hair. The boy stirred in his sleep, seeming happy with the hand running through his hair, so Reki continued to do it. 

“R-r… _Reki…”_

Langa spoke in his sleep, spooking Reki a bit. But he knew the other wasn’t awake as a soft snore escaped his lips a moment after he had whispered his name. Reki couldn’t help but chuckle, running his hand through his hair one more time before untangling Langa’s arms from around his waist, preparing himself with a deep breath before standing from the bed.

Reki had to admit that yeah, his hips _really_ fucking hurt. But he’s had worse done to him before, and thus walking towards the bathroom wasn’t too difficult. He cleaned himself as best as he could before wetting a cloth and bringing it back towards the bedroom, cleaning up Langa as he slept so that the boy didn’t wake up dirty. 

He placed the dirtied wet cloth off to the side before something had caught his gaze, and Reki followed it only to see Langa's skateboard.

More importantly, the skateboard Reki had made just for _Langa._

Feeling drawn to it, Reki walked over towards it, picking it up and flipping it over to the bottom side. His design he had made just for Langa was a bit scuffed up, but still heavily present nonetheless. Reki could remember the expression Langa first had on his face seeing the design; pure and utter bewilderment at the design choice. It hurt Reki a bit, at first, seeing such an expression on his face.

However, Langa still skated on his board. He liked it enough to not ask for a change or change it himself, and that thought made Reki’s heart soar.

This was his _and_ Langa’s board, Reki hand crafted it and Langa was the one who took it out for rides. It was just as he thought, this board definitely signified the love he had for Langa, slowly developing and tinkering over the days and weeks as he perfected it enough so that it screamed “It’s perfect” at him. He poured his heart and soul into it, wanting nothing more than Langa to accept it and ride it with joy, Reki’s heart pounding every time the boy rode it during beefs or even during the simple times of practicing.

His festering feelings, poured into the skateboard. That was Reki’s love for Langa.

Behind him, Langa stirred in his sleep, his eyes soon slowly opening to find the bed empty. He didn’t have to look far though as he rubbed his eyes open, seeing that the boy was just a few steps away, holding his skateboard in his hands. Langa was about to say something, however he held his mouth shut.

It was Reki that had decided to speak first, his back still to Langa who laid still on the bed.

“Langa…” Reki began, his voice soft. “Your skateboard. It means so much to me.”

Langa was silent as he looked at Reki, his nude body basked in the moonlight as he spoke. Reki then turned to face Langa, a tinge of blush spreading across his cheeks as a smile spread across his face as he nursed the skateboard as if it were a child.

“After all, this is all my love to you.”

Reki could see how Langa’s eyes lit up at his words, newfound admiration in those blue eyes he absolutely couldn’t get enough of. If he had the choice of what he could do for the rest of his life, he would say skating all while looking into Langa's eyes. It brought comforting waves of reassurance into his life, calming his mind, body, and soul, and he knew he didn’t want to let this boy go from his grasp.

Yeah, Reki was going to be selfish just this one. Only because he loved Langa too much to let him go now.

“Reki…” Langa began, but then paused, as if waiting for Reki to say something else. Reki smiled, placing down the skateboard and walking back towards the bed, laying down next to Langa and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Langa returned the favor, wrapping his arms back around Reki’s waist comfortably and smiling, bringing their faces closer together.

“Yeah, Langa?”

Reki stared into those blue eyes again, and Langa’s smile grew even more.

“I love you too.”

His voice was so tender, full of love, and a bit tired. Reki didn’t care though, he had heard the words he had been wanting to hear now for so long, and he no longer had any qualms on whether it was one sided or not.

The skateboard, which was now nestled against another in the room, shined in the moonlight as the two pulled the bedsheets back over their bodies and fell into a comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness... I just really love these boys. They deserve the whole world ;w;
> 
> Big thank you to @ShoutosHandKink on Twitter for BETAing the fic! He watched me pull an all nighter for this, he deserves a hug for witnessing my horrible frantic self at 7am.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter, @mellow_sleeps.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!!! Feel free to kudos and comment!


End file.
